


斯莱特林传

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: HP - Freeform, M/M, Other, Slytherin, War, fortune
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>千年后的霍格沃茨，有人从黑暗中睁开双眸，<br/>交错的时空，唤醒来自历史的幽灵。<br/>当他从黑暗中漫步而行，整个世界都为之震惊，<br/>无尽的夜空下，燃烧着巫师的鲜血。<br/>当天空碎裂，当大地震颤，<br/>无形的怪物奔涌而出，黑白交接的战争同时打响。<br/>有人的命运已经被注定，仍然不懈的奋斗，<br/>有人的命运从一开始就被改写，但最后却殊途同归。<br/>掌控星辰，拨动未来，<br/>他行走在广袤的大地，<br/>不为复仇归来，只为责任坚守。<br/>步下王座，他将再一次的开启属于斯莱特林的篇章。</p><p> 存文用~原地址http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2015566</p><p>食用注意<br/>1、本文偏蛇院，坑劫道四人组有，狮院粉慎入，其他人尽量不黑。<br/>2、本文基本可以当成架空来看了，新设定很多，捏造历史很多，基本不走剧情，双主线。<br/>3、萨拉查斯莱特林为主角，拟定CP暂为盖勒特格林德沃，但是GA也不会被蝴蝶掉，基本上是两个人阅尽千帆后找到相伴一生的人，所以彼此都会非常珍惜对方。<br/>4、但是对于这方面的描写可能会非常少，甚至可以当作无CP来看了。……鉴于作者是个蛇祖苏【捂脸<br/>前期主要是GS（格兰芬多X斯莱特林），这里的萨拉查虽然很有原则也很有责任感，但是某种程度上他所做的一切都是为了弥补他“出走”所造成的后果的，他不是是好人也不是圣父。所以对于戈德里克·格兰芬多，我只能说，不要相信你眼睛所看到的。<br/>5、慢热，有亲情、友情和爱情，特别注意，跟汤姆·里德尔之间的只是父子亲情。<br/>6、本文含部分生子情节<br/>PS.因为萨拉查其实很早就清醒了，因此对于斯莱特林的改造也有很多，但历史的惯性很大，所以有些事情依然会发生。没有普遍意义上的重生和穿越，具体文章里会解释。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

哼，愚蠢。

　　尊贵的黑暗公爵冷哼一声，屈尊降贵的伸出手指用银勺搅了搅面前的果汁。感受到对面人含着笑意的目光，公爵大人微微抬高了下巴，回过去一道不屑的视线，脸上却不自禁的发烫。

　　说好的冰激凌呢！说好的不太甜但很好吃的冰激凌呢！

　　大人都是骗子！果然世界上除了自己就没有可以相信的人了！

　　伏地魔大人才没有期待呢！

　　哼！

　　默默腹诽着，黑魔王扭过了头，不去看对面温柔得像是能灼伤别人的视线。

　　没错，伟大的伏地魔大人今年7岁，尚属于小胳膊小腿儿的童年时期，当然，这应该并不是他的第一次童年，起码在他影影绰绰的梦里，他能清晰的记得他曾经渡过一个阴冷潮湿的童年，而不是像现在一样——被一个“愚蠢的有点能力的品味尚可的无可救药的幼崽癖和绒毛控的家伙”养在家里百般宠爱。

　　好吧，去掉前面各种各样的形容词，“百般宠爱”的确是名副其实，事实上如果不是黑魔王那些无比真实的“梦境”，他确信他会被养成一个什么都不懂的只会撒娇耍赖的蠢孩子。

　　而之所以称为“家伙”，是因为黑魔王还没有确定领养他的这个人是什么人——反正不会是麻瓜就是了，虽然目前这个还算符合他心意的仆人还没有展现出什么魔法天赋，那也一定是他善于隐藏的原因，毕竟，无论什么时候谨慎都是必要的。退一万步来讲，就算他是——鉴于他特别忠心的份上——宽容伟大的伏地魔王也将会奖赏他无上的荣耀，比如，允许他为黑魔王大人讲睡前故事。

　　而现在——哦，得了吧，什么百般宠爱，都是骗人的！愤愤的用勺子戳了一下装果汁的玻璃杯子，小孩子鼓起了脸，有些婴儿肥的脸上显得有些肉嘟嘟的。气恼的扭着头，却还高傲的仰着下巴，这让他看起来既倔强又有着孩童特有的娇憨。

　　要不是那家伙一脸期待的说着什么“街角新开的一家店“，什么”好吃的冰淇淋“，什么“美味的牛排”，要不是他一副渴望的不得了的样子，伏地魔大人怎么会屈尊降贵的来到这个小地方？难道他以为伏地魔大人是普通的小孩子吗？！

　　哈！看看现在！好吧，虽然牛排确实不错，但是冰激凌呢！说好的香滑可口冰爽怡人的冰激凌呢！

　　不用说他就知道，对面的人肯定又摆出了那副讨厌的笑脸，明明骗了人还一副无辜的样子，绿眼睛里都是那种温柔又宽和的笑意，好像在看着自家闹别扭的小孩子似的——不、当然不是！那只是伪装的很好而已，不要妄图隐瞒黑魔王，黑魔王知道那家伙肯定在暗地里笑破了肚子，哼，完美的斯莱特林！

　　尽量忽略在对方注视下发烫的面颊，黑魔王坚定不移的认为自己并没有撒娇或者闹别扭。

　　果然，对面的人看着这孩子气的举动，忍不住嗤笑出声。他苍白的面色染上了淡淡的红晕，眼眸的墨绿色像是取自古老森林里最动人的一抹春色，在午后阳光下折射出璀璨而又清冷的色泽。

　　慢吞吞抿着果汁，汤姆偷眼打量着对方。即使是见过了无数菁英，的黑暗公爵也不得不承认这是一个极其出色的人，他的身上有着难以言说的矛盾魅力。

　　乍一看去不那么出色，可一旦仔细打量，就再也移不开眼。他就像是整个世界的中心，聚焦了整个天地的黑暗与明亮。他微微笑着，所有光线、声音和空气就好似迫不及待一样投入他深邃的眼瞳，就连地面上的似乎都在不停的脉动着，向他脚下无声的靠拢。

　　他目光轻柔，深沉的绿眸温和平静，像是夏季幽深的湖泊，像是春日平静的深海，泛着生的喜悦与活力，又有着岁月老去的深沉与沧桑。

　　尤其是像是现在，当那双眸子带着柔软的了然的笑意静静凝视过来时，纵然是已经在梦里度过一世的大脑防御大师伏地魔，也无法抑制的感觉到自己像是被全然看穿，连灵魂都在对方的注视下呜咽着颤抖——就像一个离家太久的孩子终于回到了父母身边，委屈、依恋，还有温暖。

　　即使在被收养的一年中，他已经无数次感受过这种充满善意的目光，至今他也不能像是普通孩子那样习以为常全无所觉的收下。

　　或许是因为无论是生长在阴冷逼仄的孤儿院的汤姆·里德尔，或是习惯于人们恐惧恶意目光的黑魔王，都不曾感受过这种毫不遮掩的关爱与呵护吧。他曾经也期待过拥有一个强大英俊而富有的父母，但一次次失望证明了这只是一个不切实际的愚蠢幻想，所以这份亲情看起来是这么的虚幻而又脆弱，简直就像是……偷来的。

　　当然，就是偷来的不是么？有谁能证明这个汤姆·里德尔就是那个汤姆·里德尔——本该干净甚至可以说幼稚的6岁小孩儿？或许对方只是想要收养一个清白听话的小鬼，有着一点点天赋和能力，而不是那个残暴的黑魔王，而后他在以后的某一天会发现自己弄错了，把自己的善意和爱给错了人——

　　偷来的东西，总不是自己的，就像那个燃烧的柜子。

　　汤姆彷徨，无措，却也倔强的不愿认输，黑魔王不容欺骗，既然对方已经自己送上门了，那么就再也别想摆脱他，哪怕有一天他后悔了。

　　私下里，汤姆也曾想过——即使他们6岁以前生活的孤儿院有着同样的名字同样的摆设同样的人事同样的一切，即使无论哪个汤姆·里德尔都会蛇语都有着同样的遭遇甚至遇见过同样的蛇说过同样的话，可那又怎么样呢？

　　他不会成为那个人人恐惧的黑魔王，也不会有一天要在幽深的森林里靠吃老鼠过活。但日复一日的噩梦坚持不懈的找上门来，梦里的那些情感和冲突太过真实太过清晰，渐渐让他不得不认命，不得不相信，他就是梦里那个凄惨的失败了一次又一次的黑魔王。

　　他们终将成为一体，或者说，梦里的一切就是他即将经历的——反正他已经拥有了这样神奇的能力（从梦里汤姆知道那是“魔法”），再拥有预言能力也不算什么了。

　　他就是未来的黑魔王，他将是伏地魔，他将恶贯满盈，杀人盈野。或许有一天，他会毫不犹豫的舍弃这个对他好的人，会赏赐他十分钟的钻心剜骨，看他在尘土里痛苦的挣扎，会把他送到纳吉尼的口中——

　　他就是这么一个不懂爱的人，一个将会被白巫师和十几岁的小崽子打败的魔头。

　　可是将要失去并伤害这个人的想法，只要想起一次就会让他浑身冰凉，战栗着发抖。

　　幻想着这样的未来，每一次都不能抑制的痛苦挣扎，眼泪浸湿了枕头，每一个夜晚醒来，他只有哭泣和尖叫。

　　于是，当对方担心的用手试探他额头的温度时，他没有感激的道谢，而是恶鬼一样狰狞着咬那只温暖的手掌，当对方为他端来牛奶和食物，他的反应却是打翻了精心准备的托盘，他用最肮脏的语言辱骂，扔出最恶毒的推测，他拳打脚踢，摔碎一个又一个静美的器皿，尖声嚎啕——

　　可是即使手掌被咬的鲜血直流，对方也只是用另一只手轻轻拍打着他的后背，嘴里哼着轻缓的歌谣，即使干净华美的衣衫被打翻的食物弄脏，对方也只是无奈的拿过来新的事物，诱哄着他吃掉，即使肮脏的侮辱恶毒的揣测让他脸色苍白，对方也没有一次真正生气。他总是抱着他晒太阳，亲吻小孩儿伤痕累累的面颊，低声絮絮说着生活的琐事。

　　他没有放弃我，他没有放弃我，小孩儿又骄傲又害怕，却还是忍不住一次又一次的试探。

　　慢慢的，他终于渐渐相信，一切有所不同，未来可以改变，他或许再也不会走向那样绝望的道路，也不会被那个人抛下，丢弃在某个见不得光的角落。

　　梦里的那个汤姆·里德尔在去霍格沃茨前一直生活在孤儿院，是个不折不扣的坏胚、小偷和恶魔，身上习惯于充满伤痕，耳边习惯于辱骂埋怨，没有一个人真正将他带出孤儿院并视若珍宝。

　　院长厌恶他，孤儿院的孩子们也恐惧他，斯莱特林们鄙夷他的出身又崇拜他的血脉，格兰芬多们憎恨他的野心又畏惧他的能力，即使是他自己，充满着无尽信心拥有着庞大野心的同时，也无时不刻厌憎着自己的另一半血统。

　　而这个汤姆·里德尔却不一样，他就是他自己，他得到了在那个汤姆里德尔最美妙的幻梦里也不曾出现的一切。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　这一切，宛如梦境。

自然的令人惊讶。

　　半个月后，那些梦境终于渐渐远去，他却依然被纵容娇宠着。

　　男人认真的问他的理想和野望，相信并笃定着他的才能和努力。在黄昏手牵着手买东西，在清晨并排着跑步。嬉笑怒骂，有时候任性，有时候乖巧，汤姆简直是肆意的享受着每一天被纵容的日子。

　　不知从何时起，他开始相信这个人，开始习惯于平静又安然的生活，开始相信这个男人就是他的亲人他的父亲，尽管他们没有血缘关系。

　　他开始变得“正常”了，尽管些许不安仍然存在，他却更加坚定也更加……信任。他更像是一个有些早熟但依然别扭任性的孩子了。他不再患得患失，多疑暴躁，他渐渐开始感到，只要这个男人在，他就是安全的。真是不可思议的事啊，仅仅在一年多的时间里，他就可以自然的称呼另一个男人“父亲”了。

　　这一切，宛如梦境。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　微微低下头，让修剪整齐的刘海遮掩住神情，汤姆略有些不自然的躲开了这位名义上的“父亲”的视线，他迫使自己转而思考对方的用意。

　　——当然，不会是什么带他吃冰淇淋这种愚蠢的理由，未长成的黑魔王拒绝思考对方仅仅是想要享受父子亲情这种可笑的理由。

　　不管怎么说，对方做事虽然看起来毫无章法，但总是有着自己的理由，而在事后，汤姆也总能看到自己梦中几十年生命里也未曾发现的事物。

　　无论是什么事，当他的参考物是黑魔王并且表现出了明显的优势时，都无疑值得关注与赞叹。而他的执行人，如果不是有着难以言说的好运气，就是拥有真正高瞻远瞩的大智慧。

　　而汤姆却实在不能确认他的这位养父到底是属于哪一种，即使他的内心已经相信后者才是最可能的选项，属于斯莱特林的那一份谨慎却提醒着他前者的可能性也不容忽略——鉴于自从他们相识后发生的一切都发生在麻瓜界，而如果他的养父是个麻瓜……伏地魔实在不愿意承认卑贱的麻瓜也会拥有伟大的智慧。

　　如果父亲真的是个麻瓜……不，这不可能。

　　汤姆的眸子暗了暗，他强迫自己停止思考。

　　而在这时，对面的人终于不再保持缄默，他微微动了动，不再保持那种放松的、悠闲的姿态。笑容也从他清俊的面容上消失了，只在唇际勾起了一抹惯有的弧度。闪着光泽的绿眼睛里透出的认真意味使得坐在对面的男孩儿也不自觉地坐正了身体，展现出更严肃的面貌来。

　　看到正襟危坐的男孩儿，男人的眼睛里不自觉的滑过一丝笑意，随即他不再拖延，开口说出了今天的主题。

　　“汤姆，今年你已经七岁了，是吗？”

　　“我想是的，父亲。”男孩子谨慎的回答。

　　“是的，七，这真是一个有魔力的数字，不是么？”像是不经意间忽略了男孩儿眼里闪过的光彩，他依旧平静的接着说下去：“当然，现在普遍被认为十八岁才会成年，但是，我希望你能明白，在我的家族里，一个七岁的男性就可以不再被称为‘男孩儿’，而被认为有责任和义务为他即将承担的一切付出努力并做好准备。而十一岁则是一个足以承担家庭负担的年龄。”

　　言毕，他没有等到对面的养子接话，自顾自的接着说道“我为自己的姓氏和家族骄傲，也希望有一天你也可以发自内心的明了这种自豪。毫无疑问，这种在家族血脉中流传的优秀并不是泛泛而谈就可以获得，也不是什么仅仅靠想象就可以获得的东西。相反，如果你真的想要获得它，传承它，甚至发扬它，你要付出的将是千百倍的努力而获得的或许百不存一。”

　　“世间的故事似乎总是这样延续，黄金的光彩来自于烈火煅烧的苦痛，宝石的颜色源自深埋千年的寂寞，想要获得，总要先付出。”

　　“我的小汤姆，该是与无忧童年告别的时候了，准备迎接少年时代的降临吧，今天将是快乐时光的最后一天。明天的这个时候，希望你依旧能够这样朝气蓬勃的看着我。”

　　他停下了话，而这时，接近的服务生送上的冰激凌阻挡了孩子脱口而出的疑问。

　　最终，汤姆也只是深深的看了男人一眼，不再说什么。

　　闭上眼睛，将一个烙印在额头的晚安吻作为映入眼帘的最后景色，汤姆本以为自己会难以入睡，可实际上睡梦的黑甜乡几乎是在他沾到枕头的一瞬间就已经翩翩到来。

　　在沉入黑暗的前一秒，他挣扎着问出一句“你到底是谁？”

　　依稀间，他听到男人清澈温柔的嗓音在他耳边道出了一个无比熟悉的名字，但是一切仿佛又像是水面的涟漪，倏忽泛起，又在倏忽间远去。迷茫间他已沉入梦乡，像是明了了什么，又像是什么都不曾知晓。

　　直起身，望着男孩带着些迷茫的睡颜，男人为他掖了掖被角，转身轻轻步出房间，而在客厅，已经有一位客人在等待着了。

　　头顶的水晶灯泛着柔和的光芒，在来人铂金的发色上反射出一圈明亮的光晕。而无论是华美精致的衣着还是优雅得体的姿态，都显示出了客人非凡的出身和良好的教养。

　　随着男人的出现，这位出身高贵的客人已经迫不及待的站起身，一丝几不可见的狂热与敬畏在他蓝灰色的眼眸中闪现，很快又被深深地谦恭所掩盖。

　　客人低下头，恭谨的说到：“大人，明天的事情已经准备好了。我和阿克图卢斯（Arcturus·Black）已经收集好了西敏寺周围的情报，这是周围的布防点和使用的魔法阵，请您过目。”

　　接过客人手中的羊皮卷，男人在印有M字家徽的地方轻轻一点，家徽上的绿色的蛇就游动起来，黑色的龙也低下了高昂的头颅，羊皮纸随之翻转开来，原本空无一物的纸面闪现出了墨绿的字迹与图形。

　　微微颔首，他坐在了左边，客人也顺服的来到下首，轻声的问询与恭敬地答话渐渐在客厅空荡典雅的摆设间回荡。

　　直到月已西沉，铂金色的客人才悄然离开了这座外表并不出众的公寓。

　　客人离开了，而主人却并没有休息。轻轻解开束着黑发的银饰，将柔软的头发用一根绣有银线的绿色发带系住，有着一双墨绿眸子的男人披上斗篷，步入了深深的夜色。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　清晨的日光爬过床沿，躺在床y上的少年皱了皱眉，睁开了眼睛。

　　坐起身，看着空荡荡的卧室发了会呆，汤姆猛然意识到自己的迷茫，一丝羞恼爬上了脸颊。

　　——“我的小汤姆，该是与无忧童年告别的时候了。”

　　看起来，理所当然的，一个“少年”是不会有父亲坐在床边呼唤他起床的。

　　这简直再明显不过，说起来，之前的那种相处方式，就算是在一个普通家庭，也可以称得上“溺爱”了，如今的情形，显然更符合“贵族”的身份。

　　即便有着这样的认知，汤姆还是用力抿了抿唇，才神色如常的下床洗漱。

　　可惜，此时的他还没有意识到，在这个家族里，不正常才是最正常的。更可惜的是，他很快就会初步意识到这一点了。

　　事实上，他的“父亲”并没有让他久等。当他扶着雕花绘刻的扶手走下楼梯时，楼下的人已经坐在餐桌旁等待着他了。

　　站在楼梯上往下看，汤姆第一次如此清晰的意识到了这位“父亲”的年轻与隽秀。那种无关性别的美像是一直横冲直撞的渡鸟，直愣愣撞入了他的心间，更像是印刻在了他的灵魂上，即使在许多年后记忆最模糊的时候，他也不曾有一刻忘却。

　　尽管很久以后，每当他回忆起这一幕，伴随心间的都只有深入骨髓的痛苦与悔恨。回忆带来的噬y人悲伤几乎要将他毁灭殆尽，可他却绝望的发现当初的记忆依然那么深刻清晰，以至于他甚至可以准确描绘出座椅上的每一道雕花。

　　而当那些狂乱与疯狂过后，那些音容笑貌仍旧不曾稍稍离去。每当他午夜梦回——甚至只是任何一个阳光明媚的午后，他都不能抑制的回忆起这一幕——

　　他的父亲，有着墨绿双眸和乌黑发色的青年，姿态闲雅地坐在桌边等着他吃早饭。清晨的光线透过巨大的落地窗照在他的脸上，使得青年整个人似乎都沐浴在神的光辉中——不、应该说青年自己就像是一个发光体。他像是教堂高大的彩绘玻璃里的圣母天使，阳光直射而过，透下五光十色的光彩，如此脆弱虚幻，而又震撼人心。

　　此时的青年显得有些疲倦，可他的腰背依旧笔直，整洁的衣物不带一丝褶皱，每一根头发丝都妥帖顺直的呆在他们应该在的地方。一只手托着腮，另一只手的手边放着一本书。书的黑色的封面上有着精致的银色花写体，放在铺着乳白色桌布的桌子上显得格外庄重典雅，虽然它的主人并没有以此作为装饰的打算。

　　听见了少年的声音，青年微微抬起头看向他。阳光闪过，那双干净清透的眸子一瞬间流溢过了金绿的颜色，时光似乎忽地从青年身边倒退而去，流露出几分属于往昔岁月的活力与俏皮。

　　端坐的青年因为这个抬头微笑的动作而显得有些孩子气，这样的情景让少年有些发怔。

　　——今时今日的少年如何想得到后来的风起云涌，他只是有些不自然的扭过头，有些讥讽的说道：“我以为一位得体的贵族并不需要阅读诸如‘如何教育你的孩子’这类愚蠢的书籍，很显然，您卑微的养子也并不需要您如此屈尊降贵。”

　　青年顿了顿，更加无辜的冲他眨着那双纯然清澈的眼睛。

　　你要相信，一个风华正茂的青年做出这样的举动和一个年过耄耋的老者做出来的效果尤其不同。特别是他透过纤长眼睫直射过来的视线，让人几乎不能自己的生出一种罪恶感。

　　未来的黑魔王也不例外，唯一的不同是，此时的汤姆依然努力绷着小脸，他敲了敲桌子，严肃的说：“注意风度。”

　　一个成年人这样做来或许还比较像样，而一个七岁多的孩子就只有可爱了。对面的人终于忍不住的轻笑出声，而少年的耳朵因此泛起了红。

　　“你说的是，那么我的小绅士，先吃早饭吧，不过不要吃的太饱就是了。”

　　几乎在语音落下的同时，汤姆就有些迫不及待的开动了。在对面含着笑意的目光下，他只恨不得把自己埋进盘子。

　　即使在很久之后，回忆至此，不再年轻的黑魔王也止不住自己的笑容。

　　即使这笑容也伴着苦涩的泪水。

　　此时犹自懵懂的汤姆仍在心里腹诽着养父似乎总有办法把任何一个平静的早晨、下午或是无论什么相伴的时候都变的笑意盈盈，这真是、真是……一时想不出什么形容词，愤愤戳着盘子里的煎蛋，年幼的黑魔王只好咬牙切齿的将这总结为笑点太低。

　　被腹诽为笑点低的人犹自不觉，当然，不得不说某种程度上这也算暗合了现实。

　　愉快的早晨流水一样的过去了，很快汤姆就发现了不对劲。

　　无论有什么样的理由，汤姆也实在不觉得像个巨怪一样傻站在西敏寺人来人往的门口有什么特别的意义。或者，他应该感谢至少他们没有混入队列中像是愚蠢的麻瓜一样兴奋的左顾右盼？

　　很快，等待有了结果。

　　当一个灰蓝眸子的小男孩儿（尽管他看起来比汤姆要大几岁），和一对黑色头发的少男少女来到他身边时，汤姆听到了自己心脏鼓噪的声音。

　　他听到自己心里有个声音雀跃的小声说着：看！没有比这更清楚的证据了！马尔福和布莱克！

　　此时此刻，他终于能确定他的养父和他们是一样的人，心中最后一点患得患失的疑虑也消散于无。

　　到来的客人们显得有些激动，但仍然尽力保持矜持端庄的点头问好，恭谨顺服的姿态让汤姆也有些对养父的身份感到吃惊。

　　——毕竟，他只以为这位父亲是来自隐世家族或是什么小贵族的继承人，鉴于他并没有在“前世”的记忆里出现过（一个这样出色的人也很难不让人印象深刻）。

　　在简单的相互介绍过后，青年带着汤姆和铂金色的阿布拉克萨斯，以及有着“奥赖恩”和“柳克丽霞”之名的少年少女走进了西敏寺。

　　向工作人员出示了一个证件，他们就顺畅无阻的进入了这所“所有基督教国家中的至美之所”。

　　神奇般的，当真正走入这里时，一切喧嚣都瞬间远去。

　　脚步声清晰的似乎在胸腔里回荡，随着逐渐深入，恍惚间他们甚至不知道自己身处何时何地。高高的穹顶彩绘富丽堂皇，他们却仿佛已经步入了历史的存储间，见证一次次兴衰荣辱，阅尽一场场悲欢离合，在温柔语声的娓娓讲述中，忽而间大权在握，忽而美人在怀，忽而领兵赴战场，忽而门庭冷落备受讥嘲。

　　当日暮西沉，缓缓而行的步伐停驻，声音也停息，他们才慢慢从思绪中脱离，许久才回神。

　　茫然了许久才突地清醒，汤姆看向青年的神色复杂得难以言说。

　　看看余下人依旧不知今夕何年的表情，他实在无法欺骗自己刚刚的感觉只是被叙述所勾起的遐思，或者说是仅仅只是发了一场历时数个小时的呆。

　　事实上，他根本不记得自己走过了那些路，不记得那些动人心魄的语言具体都说了什么，甚至不记得自己说了什么做了什么，只有一个个无比鲜明的场景和面容烙印在脑海里，难以忘怀。

　　激昂的言语，不屈的精神，不懈的努力，高昂的头颅，这一切的一切，都仿佛他已亲自走过历史，与伟人同在，甚至是他就是那些曾经在历史洪流里不屈挣扎的人，悲哀喜怒，都如此鲜活立体。

　　这绝不是只靠想象就能达到的成果。除了魔法，又有什么能达到这样的效果呢？

　　然而，世上真的存在如此力量的魔法吗？

　　毕竟，他们经历的一切都太过真实了。其次，几乎每经过一个纪念碑，他们都会经历一次不同的人生，感受一次不同的历史，很难想像在短短的一段路之间，就能让他们度过几十年甚至上百年时光的同时，没有迷失其中，并且能够无比清晰的意识到自己身处何处，甚至可以感知到周围游客的存在。

　　这是一种实在太奇妙的体验。

　　明明身处其中却好像置身事外，明明时光短浅又仿佛一瞬千年。

　　浓缩了时间，跨越了空间，这样的力量很难不让人心生敬畏与疑虑。

　　更何况，在这游人如织的西敏寺内很显然没有做出什么特别的布置——即便有也足够令人惊讶，鉴于魔法阵已经失传许久，而即使是最古老的家族继承人也不能如此举重若轻信手拈来的在一个这样布满干扰的空间布置并运用它。

　　那么，这样下来，得到的结论足以令人感到惊悚。

　　——一个看起来二十岁许的青年竟然如此轻易的施展出了这样的魔法（他甚至没有布下静音咒和忽略咒），而且是同时对着包括黑魔王在内的四个人施展出来而不被发觉。

　　没有天崩地裂或是鲜血注脚，但体现出来的魔法修为依然可惊可怖。

　　很快，优异的血统和资质让另外三个人也很快清醒过来，每个人脸上都带着难以言喻的震撼与迷茫。

　　汤姆并没有努力分辨身边人脸上的震撼是因为青年的实力还是麻瓜的历史，他依然低着头思考着。

　　而旁边的女孩子已经轻喃出声：“……麻瓜……”低沉的声音仿若叹息。

　　是啊，麻瓜。

　　从没有如此清晰的意识到这一切。

　　站在这里的四个人都是出自古老纯血世家的小巫师，或者干脆有过几十年的记忆与阅历，但他们此刻收到的震撼依旧足以让他们失语。

　　正是因为足够了解巫师，了解巫师对待麻瓜的看法，才更加震撼。

　　这简直难以想象，在同样的时间里，在麻瓜的世界里居然是如此风起云涌，英雄辈出，璀璨的音乐、绘画乃至军事、政治、经济、历史，无不超出巫师良多。

　　仅从巫师有史可据的这一千年中，面对着麻瓜中的杰出人物，即使是最伟大的巫师也要因此黯然失色。相对的，对于甚至可以说是倒退的巫师界，麻瓜的历史才足可称得上真正的光辉灿烂、波澜壮阔，让人为之心醉沉迷。

　　让人为之惊叹、为之沉迷、为之……敬畏、崇敬。

　　强大的实力不足以填补心灵或是灵魂的缺陷，弱小的身躯里蕴含着的力量展憾人心。

　　对比而言，将有着无限发展无限可能的麻瓜们作为参考物，巫师们的固步自封自高自大才显得尤为愚蠢和悲哀。

　　明明自己才像是巫师庭院中的地精一样在麻瓜世界躲躲藏藏，却偏偏自以为高人一等。无论保护麻瓜还是统治麻瓜的思想论断现在想起来都是如此可笑。

　　汤姆不知道自己是不是还能像以前那样理直气壮的喊着“愚蠢的麻瓜”或是“泥巴种”，他现在甚至对着离开了麻瓜界投入魔法界的麻种巫师们都产生了一丝错愕和不理解。

　　像麻瓜学习的念头就这么不经意间兴起，自然的让人感到恐惧。

　　——即使是黑魔王也免不了此时此刻心潮起伏，面对着麻瓜心生敬畏。

　　这真是无比可怕的想法。

　　仿佛看出了一瞬间从他们脊背上爬过的寒意，青年平静的说着：“那么，开胃菜诸位少爷小姐们还满意吗？”

　　张张嘴，猛然发现口腔里全是苦意，他们对视了一下，下意识的选择了沉默。

　　而青年也确实没有等待他们回答的意思，静静凝视了他们一会，直到他们都忍不住低下头去，才继续说道：“既然如此，接下来的正餐希望也能让您满意。”

　　不知何时洒落的月光垂落在青年肩头，漆黑的发色却像是吸取了世界上一切光明，暗沉的找不出一丝光亮，连带着青年前进的道路仿佛也幽暗无光，一片死寂。

　　行路越来越僻静，游人也失去了踪影，他们仿佛真的走入了另一方界域，空旷与死寂构成了主旋律。

　　疲惫的神经与饥饿的肚腹早已在抗议，但从心口升起的凉意阻隔了他们。手心里满是湿漉漉的，汗湿重衫，莫名的紧张感绷紧了神经。

　　汤姆知道，这是因为——这里杀机充盈，死气缭绕，凄厉怨毒的意念在此盘旋不去。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　第五章

　　躺在家里柔软的床褥里，以往无比怀念的温暖小窝此刻却再也不能打动他，汤姆闭了闭眼，努力催眠自己尽快入睡。

　　不断的这样的告诫着自己，明天可能绝不会更加轻松，但是身体依旧不听使唤的僵硬着，冷汗浸透了睡衣，湿漉、冰冷的好似死人的手，一寸寸的想要把他拉扯进无间地狱。

　　愈加握紧了床头人的手，像是溺水之人抓紧了最后一根浮萍。

　　即使回了家，即使身边的一切都那么熟悉，一闭上眼睛，之前发生的一切还是无比清晰地倒映在脑海中。

　　他简直不能想象之前发生了什么。

　　那是一件实验室，但这并不足为奇。经历过白天的他们甚至可以简单的指出各个仪器设备的作用。

　　在进入这件雪白冰冷的实验室之前所感受到的那股危机感已经消失不见，疲惫的神经和瘪瘪的肚子让他们的神经也在不经意间放松开来。

　　一边肆无忌惮的打量着，一边小声甚至愉快的交谈着，他们都没有意识到什么时候，领路的青年已经不见了踪影，就连一直偷偷打量着青年的汤姆似乎也在不经意间忽略了青年的存在。

　　躺在被子里，汤姆紧紧扭着唇，逼迫自己露出一个嘲讽的笑容。

　　再明显不过的破绽不是吗？只要他真的稍加注意，而不是像个格兰芬多的蠢狮子一样冲动鲁莽不经大脑，就会发现青年其实根本没有离开。

　　即使他疏忽了这一点，那么只要他稍稍动一下脑子，哪怕减掉一毫克的骄傲自大，就会发现这所精密高端的、居然设立在西敏寺地下的实验室里竟然空无一人，而这一点又有多么的古怪和诡异。

　　不远处的小床传来了压抑的低声哭泣，不知是哪个蠢蛋正躲在被子里偷偷哭泣。

　　压抑下喉咙里的怒吼，汤姆逼迫着自己继续回想。他需要找到青年这么做的用意，检讨自身，提升自我，为了明天能够……更好的活下去。

　　唯一值得庆幸的大概就是回忆这件事并不困难。

　　在实验室的岔道口，几个人轻慢的决定了方向，然后就像是在郊游一样随意的溜达进去。

　　哈！可真好看！（汤姆冷嘲的低笑了两声）

　　最先进入的那个实验室似乎并没有什么可观赏性，铁门，和一些奇怪的仪器与孔洞并没有激起他们的注意力。虽然已经对麻瓜有所改观，但显然巫师的优越性已经在他们的脑海里落地生根，而恰恰是这种散漫轻视的态度，让他们付出了巨大的代价，但此刻，他们还一无所觉。

　　斯莱特林守则——无论何时，保持警惕和谨慎。

　　这句话他们曾经抄写过许多遍，也信誓旦旦的背诵过，对斯莱特林守则更是熟悉到可以信手拈来。但直到今天，这句话才无比深刻的烙印进他们的脑海。

　　接下来的旅途很快就不再那么轻松惬意。

　　培养液中的胚胎让他们浑身发冷，那僵硬圆睁的双眼像是再怨毒地诅咒着他们。他们中唯一的女性终于忍不住尖叫了起来——当她发现这个畸y形的产物冲她眨了一下眼睛的时候。

　　事实证明，这简直就像是一场灾难，而这一声尖叫像是打开了地狱的阀门，放出了无数恶魔。

　　显而易见，他们被发现了。

　　瞬间从铁门后涌出来的人群令他们吓得脸色苍白，头顶闪烁的红光明晃晃的告诫着他们警报已经被触动，他们终于发现事情好像和想象中不同。

　　之前的无数疑点猛然浮上心头，可是后悔也来不及了。

　　十几把枪械和各种不认识的设备让黑魔王也忍不住感到恐惧——不用提这里是对方的主场，更别提他们连巫师的第二生命魔杖都没有，就算一切具备，几个不满十岁的孩子能干什么呢？

　　在这种情况下，恐慌让汤姆的头脑反而更加清醒，他突然无比感激之前经历的那一场场梦境，这些经历清晰的告诉他，他们并不是只能闭目待死——他们身上不知何时被施了类似于幻身咒的魔法，透过他们的身体可以看到背后的一切。

　　但这并不能保证他们的安全，因为之前发生的一切已经明确告诉他们，声音或许还有气流、身体散发的热量，乃至留下的汗水眼泪都会暴露他们的存在，甚至当他们快速移动时也会被看出不妥。应该说，他们只是身体透明了而已。

　　感谢古老的斯莱特林纯血世家良好的教育，至少他的同伴没有在敌人出现的时候就大喊出声。来不及庆幸，一股危机感直冲头顶，背脊上的寒毛根根竖立。

　　敌人们正在小心有序的离开，明明是安全的信号，却让汤姆冷汗直流。他终于发现哪里出了问题——麻瓜们根本不用和他们来一场面对面的决斗！因为那些他们不曾注意的墙上孔洞中正缓缓伸出细长的、泛着金属光泽的管子。

　　无论从其中喷射的是什么，都绝不会是人感到愉快的东西。

　　在最后一个敌人即将退出房门时，汤姆猛地抓住身边人向房门冲去，在冲出去的一瞬间，他听见一个麻瓜向着一个黑盒子里喊道：“是巫师！”

　　仿佛冰水从头淋下，刹那间恐惧几乎击破了汤姆的心房。呼吸变得无比困难，他红着眼睛紧紧抓着手上的“物体”向前跑去，慌不择路，惶惶如丧家之犬。

　　——这些麻瓜知道巫师！这意味着什么？

　　意味着他们曾经至少遇到过巫师并与他们有着相当的交流。但看现在的举动也绝不会是什么友好的洽谈。看看现在，毫不犹豫的攻击与娴熟的应对，汤姆毫不怀疑他们对巫师有着相当的了解，甚至可以说是知之甚深！

　　不知为何，培养液里的景象突地出现在脑海中，微微张合的小嘴像是对着他露出了诡笑。

　　一种恐怖的猜想浮在脑海里，深深的恐惧与恶心几乎要让他呕吐出来。

　　很快，这个猜想就得到了证实。

　　他们躲在一圈柱状的培养管之后，摒住呼吸瑟瑟发抖——感谢梅林他们竟然没有缺人！

　　这些柱状的培养皿足够大，里面插满了管子，一个个赤y裸的幼儿或是少年在里面漂浮沉睡着，扭曲怨毒的面容足以让任何一个见到的人夜夜噩梦。但他们却已经不在意这些了，虽然这些罐子里的“人”远比开始那个怪物可怖得多——有的多生了手、有的少长了腿、有的下半身有着野兽的身子，有的身体裂开了巨大的窟窿，筋节突出，双眼圆瞪——可这都没有他们正通过管子缝隙看到、听到的千分之一恐怖！

　　管子对面是一间全玻璃的密闭房间，一个和他们差不多大的“人”正拼命拍打着玻璃哀嚎挣扎着，可是从上方喷洒的液体依旧不断的落下，腐蚀着他的躯体。很快头皮腐烂开裂，骨碎肉绽，可是却没有一丝声音从密闭良好的房间里传出来，玻璃前的两个麻瓜甚至在悠闲地交谈着：

　　“1305号看起来承受力正在减弱，我想并不容易激发他的魔力暴动了。”

　　“不要用‘看起来’这么不严谨的数据，身为科研人员，我们需要的是严谨，实验数据会告诉我们他能不能承受。如果他不再能发生魔力暴动而变成了一个哑炮，那么这个试验品也可以处理掉了。当然，实验损耗是无法避免的，实验品就交给执行部的人烦恼吧。”

　　“真不明白这有什么可抱怨的，这并不困难不是吗？那些巫师们向来不会太注意这些的，不过优质的实验品确实稀少了……不过，今天西区也发现了巫师闯入，从探测器来看应该也是合格的实验品。”

　　“看来这里又要换上一批可怜虫了，警卫科的人在干什么？总是要为此搬来搬去，我真担心前些日子从1301号身上割取的心肺能不能经历这么剧烈的搬动。”

　　“别担心……”

　　接下来的话并没有听完，汤姆就已几乎已经站立不住。身边的铂金少年死死捂住了嘴，眼泪淌了满脸也不敢稍稍移动。

　　静止的结果总没有正在进行的过程令人感受深刻，少年的每一次无声嘶吼颤抖都让那人间惨剧仿佛就发生在他们自己身上。

　　一个小时、两个小时……整整四个小时，汤姆从来不知道自己可以这么长时间保持一个动作动也不动，心跳声都显得太过嘈杂。

　　屋里一片寂静，只有两个麻瓜的不停交谈声不时回荡。玻璃房子里的青年从哀嚎到渐渐悄无声息，不成人形的身体歪斜的趴在玻璃上，一只眼珠子从眼眶中掉了下来。那双流脓溢血的眼睛像是死死地瞪视着他们，可他们却连移开视线都不敢。

　　活下去，脑子里只剩下这一个声音。

　　活下去、活下去！

　　活下去！

　　怎么冲出来的他们已经不记得了，唯一记得只有自己冰冷的心跳和疯狂的奔跑，呼喊声渐渐远去。

　　直到他们终于来到似乎永远也无法到达的入口，被几个身影分别抱住。可是此时，他们却连哭泣的声音都发不出来了。

　　被抱着回身望去，研究所已经成了一片火海，惨叫声不时响起，里面除了他们没有一个生物逃了出来。

　　鲜血染红了大地，这一次看着满地尸首，汤姆却奇异的没有任何恐惧和不安，躺在那人的怀里，放松下来的他渐渐低低哀嚎出来。

　　在实验室里不曾落下的眼泪，在这一刻狠狠撕咬着那人的肩膀时，咸涩的滑进了嘴巴，也打湿了那人瘦削的肩头。

　　恍恍惚惚的回了家，不知怎么就躺到了床y上。僵硬的肌肉渐渐放松，汤姆眨了眨干涩的眼睛，猛然回忆起了在孤儿院发生的一切，冷汗又一次湿透了衣物。

　　他终于明白为什么明明是这么强大的巫师却表现得像一个完全的麻瓜，以至于连同他都曾为之迷惑。

　　原来竟是这个原因。

　　恐惧、后怕、愤怒、恨意与深深地悲哀混合着在脑海里翻涌，一种悲凉的感觉贯穿了全身，他甚至忍不住的嘎嘎干笑起来。

　　一只手捂住脸，从未如此鲜明的感受到自己的“前世”，那个梦中的自己是多么可笑。

　　确定了错误的路标，蒙着双眼的旅人再怎么努力也无法到达彼端啊。

　　很久很久，直到周围的哭声与哽咽都静静无声，等到所有悲伤与害怕都偃旗息鼓，在白天就已经思考迷惑的问题才重新进入脑海：为什么这样弱小的麻瓜竟能如此强大？明明一个阿瓦达索命就可以轻易了结的生命……

　　呵，不是已经很清楚了么？

　　我的父亲，这一天的煞费苦心已经无比清晰。

　　智慧、团结、牺牲。

　　可笑，这么多年才有人这样费尽心思的告诉我。

　　你也感觉到我的愚蠢软弱、无能自大了么？

　　一个吻轻轻落在了额头。

　　紧紧闭上眼睛，止住了低哑的笑声，汤姆里德尔第一次放任温热的液体肆意流过脸额。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　当再次来到餐厅那件光芒充足的房间，已经是中午了。

　　阳光透过落地窗洒在脸上，明晃晃的耀着人眼。伸出手遮挡一下，马上就感到了属于阳光的温暖——汤姆·里德尔从来没有感觉到晒太阳会是这么美好一件事。

　　他想，他大概有些理解父亲为什么会这么喜欢晒太阳了。

　　走到桌边，小口咬着烤制松软的面包，心里竟也有着一分安然的感觉。抬起头看向对面，少年少女们脸上恍惚的幸福感让他不由一哂。

　　非富即贵的他们何曾有过对每一点吃食都如此感激时候？

　　也许是这个早晨太美好，也许是终于发现了能够安全无虞的吃一顿早饭是多么幸福，但的的确确的，有什么事情改变了。

　　停下餐叉，汤姆里德尔抬起头，不意外的看到桌面上的东西消失掉，高背椅子和铺着餐布的桌子也被替换成了松软的沙发和矮小的圆桌。

　　一阵安静过后，对面的男人，将双手交叠，问出了自己的疑问：“未来的伟大巫师们，有什么想法吗？”

　　在男人问出这个问题时，汤姆里德尔不愿意承认自己松了一口气。这代表着，这一场试炼到此为止。但他很快发现，男人的目光并没有落在他身上。

　　不知怎么，他的心里忽然就涌起一股不甘不愿的委屈。

　　但是他依旧抿紧了嘴，没有抢先回答或是露出什么怨愤的神色，心里一股莫名的尊重和信任阻止了他。

　　迟疑了半饷，阿布拉克萨斯首先开了口。

　　“我……我觉得很害怕。麻瓜不该都是弱小的吗？他们怎么能抓到小巫师？魔法部难道对此一无所知？”回忆到昨夜，他显得有些语无伦次，但很快，他努力平复了下来，说话显得更加有条理了些，但从他苍白发抖的嘴唇来看，他的内心并不如他外表的镇定自若。

　　但这并不足为奇，铂金家族对子孙的溺爱一向闻名魔法界，在汤姆的梦里，即使上了霍格沃茨，这位学长也并没显得多么出类拔萃（与汤姆自己相比）。

　　“我是说，西敏寺是相当有名的一个历史建筑，即使在巫师界也并不是默默无闻的。每日都游人如织的地方，麻瓜们怎么能如此平静无波的运送来一个又一个的小巫师来……来进行实验，而毫无所觉？”瑟缩了一下，他添了添并不干涩的嘴唇，在青年温和的目光下捡拾了些勇气。

　　“这一点，从西敏寺里的游人可以看出来。麻瓜的人口基数如此之大，不可能人人都有这么好的心理素质，可以面不改色的在明知自己脚下是那种实验室依然无动于衷的游玩。”

　　“而且，之前，我爸爸曾经帮我查找过西敏寺的一些信息，上面也都没有过类似的消息。那么这一点就相当值得思考了。只有少数麻瓜知道的，甚至连魔法部都不知晓的这种将巫师当作实验品的事情，他们是怎么做到的？”

　　揉搓了下衣角，柳克丽霞抬起头，鼓起勇气补充道：“我想，要做到这一点，必须需要详细的计划和强大的实力，以及……麻瓜政y府的支持。那么精良的实验室，不可能轻易建成，麻瓜政y府必然已经注意到我们，并且希望破解我们作为巫师的能力，因此投入了时间和金钱来做出这样的事。”

　　“或许还有另外一种可能，魔法部有人在与他们做交易，虽然不知道麻瓜有什么可以打动他们的，但是这种事情总不可能一丝不漏。”在姐姐发言后，奥赖恩也放开了胆子。

　　但青年的目光并没有长久的驻留，温和的目光停驻在了红眼睛的少年身上。

　　沉吟着，少年并没有回答，而是若有所思的疑问道：“为什么……是西敏寺呢？”

　　青年眼里闪过一丝激赏，很快又消隐无踪。

　　异乎寻常冷静的，少年平静的指出：“姑且不论他们是如何做到的，昨天的事毫无疑问说明了麻瓜所在之地对于巫师并非安全之地。

　　今天尚且是小巫师，明天就有了对抗成年巫师的能力。将麻瓜界作为最后的退路已经不再可行。何况，麻瓜并非是劣等人，事实上，我们不得不承认，他们相当出色。或许是强大的人口基数决定了相对的优秀者也更加多且更加出众。

　　如果他们对我们一无所知，那么说不定我们还有统治麻瓜的可能。但是现在，他们对我们早有警惕和防备，而且这种实验从某种角度来讲非常有攻击性。我简直不能想象有一天巫师也能被量产的未来。”

　　用眼神组织了小贵族们即将出口的反驳，青年带着一些赞许等待他继续讲下去。

　　“这并非没有可能。看看麻瓜在最近一百年内发展的速度，再看看他们两百年前的发展速度，这样的对比令人心惊。我毫不意外下一个百年内他们会发展的更快，以至于我们都无法想象。再想想看巫师界的近乎倒退的发展模式，如果我们束手待毙，这几乎是预定的未来。”

　　“就算巫师的能力不可被复制，那么看看我们经历过的武器吧。幻身咒并非全无破绽，那么其他咒语呢？昨天放出的气体毫无疑问的告诉了我们一点，麻瓜对我们并不需要一对一的决斗。当然，就算梅林垂怜，最终也将是我们的失败，有鉴于我们可怜的人口基数，每一个巫师都是可贵的资源。”

　　“大部分巫师都必须在看得到对方的时候，才能攻击到对方（还不一定能打中），而麻瓜的枪支、毒气、炸弹完全不需要这些。其次，一个巫师的魔力总量不可能支持他长时间对战，魔药积攒到一定数量会失效甚至还有着各式各样的副作用。但是麻瓜只需要换武器就可以拥有持续不断的续航时间。而且这不局限于对单体的武器，而魔法界可以称得上群攻的咒语却并不多。”

　　“那么，从单体战斗来讲，哪怕是巫师擅长的决斗或是远程战斗我们都不占优——难道要我们一个个诅咒他们？从群体战斗来讲，麻瓜训练有素的军队和指挥作战的人才，乃至丰富无比的经验都注定了我们的失败。即便我们能率先偷袭了敌方首领，他们也完全可以再换一个来。”

　　“那么从派遣间谍方面呢？昨天已经可以看出，麻瓜可以轻易检测出巫师，甚至是巫师的年龄或者说魔力大小，这使得复方汤剂或者易容马格斯变得不再可行。而对于麻瓜，他们只需要策反或者干脆就培养诱惑几个麻种巫师就可以了，甚至威逼利诱都不需要。”

　　“我很怀疑，霍格沃茨每年招收的麻种巫师真的都全然无辜么？不管意外透露还是别有用心，昨天的一幕幕都已经证明了我说的可能性。”

　　“所以，即便有一天——或许就是明天，麻瓜入侵了魔法界，我们也只是待宰羔羊。”

　　“——因为他们甚至不需要杀光巫师，只要巫师人数少到一定程度，我们就可以自取灭亡了。”

　　他顿了顿，脸色突然变的有些难看，像是极其干渴一样，他舔了下嘴唇，轻声说：

　　“或许，我是说，连入侵也不需要。”

　　“血统论一直是贵族与……”差点脱口而出凤凰社，他定了定神，继续说道：“麻种巫师和一些正义人士的焦点与分歧。而斯莱特林并不占优势。”

　　“只要有一天以此为名的战争打响，不，应该说，总有一天，以此为名的战争会打响，到时候不论谁胜谁负，巫师界都会元气大伤。纯血的血脉在减少，而麻种巫师和混血每年都会有，仅仅靠着内战，我们都将逐渐消耗殆尽。”

　　想到了梦里，或是前世的一切，汤姆的脸色越发惨败。

　　经过了昨晚，再回想起“梦里”的一切，他不知道再用什么表情来面对自己“将要做”的一切。

　　前世的汤姆里德尔，或者说伏地魔，一直以恢复纯血的荣光，维护巫师的统治为目标，为此奋斗努力，但现在看来，最终毁掉了巫师的，其实就是自己吗？

　　想一想前世的失败，第一次的惨败就导致了斯莱特林大半进入阿兹卡班，小巫师们在霍格沃茨的处境不用别人说，他都能想象得到。而之后呢？连马尔福家都会被毫不留情的清洗，斯莱特林几乎毁灭殆尽，连院长和学生都不能幸免遇难。

　　修复消失柜的马尔福、熬制魔药的诺特、高尔、帕金森……还有在最后一战中失去了赖以保护的院长的其他学生，他毁了斯莱特林的未来。

　　从未如此清晰的思考过自己都做了什么，汤姆晃了晃身子，有些不敢抬头对上眼前人的目光。

　　分裂了灵魂的伏地魔不会为别人思考，他自己的智商似乎都随着散失的灵魂也消散殆尽了，性格里的妄自尊大和唯我独尊更是决定了他不允许别人的忤逆，甚至肆意要求别人的牺牲和奉献，也更不会思考自己会失败，乃至失败后追随者的下场。

　　也可能是下意识拒绝着自己会失败这种可能性吧，伏地魔不敢想象，被席卷了却失败的斯莱特林会是怎么样。

　　我死后，哪管洪水滔天。伏地魔向来如此，狂妄自大也好，胜券在握也好，他做自己想做的，挡路者死，无非如此罢了。

　　——但，那可是斯莱特林啊！

　　斯莱特林，那是……黑魔王的家。甚至，在早期，伏地魔甚至认为，食死徒也是他的家人。

　　家，是一个什么样的地方呢？

　　伏地魔不知道别人怎么想，但是对他来说绝不是孤儿院。

　　家，是每次被夸奖时偷偷捂在被子里笑的床铺，是在忙碌之后躺在床y上的一片寂静，是被猜忌辱骂后永远在那里的小窝。家有着墨绿垂帘的颜色，家有着银白器皿的光泽，家的触感是被褥的柔软，家的味道是斯莱特林休息室常年飘散的淡淡清香。家里有着可以看到湖水的窗子，家里有着礼堂靠边的长桌，家里有……

　　可是，这一切，都会没有了。

　　胜利的凤凰社，真的还会保有“都是坏胚”的斯莱特林？最后一战，重建的霍格沃茨，传承千年的斯莱特林，就在他这个萨拉查的后人手中消失殆尽了。即使他们顾及名声存留下来了，一个常年没有人进入的学院，也只能是名存实亡，更别说历历史书，都是胜利者书就。

　　想要统治巫师界，重振纯血荣耀的黑魔王，最终却毁了巫师界，一手导演了纯血的衰灭；身为斯莱特林后裔的黑魔王，想要分享先祖的荣光，却真正将先祖守护的珍宝践踏。

　　仅仅抿住唇，汤姆木着脸，不敢看对面人的面容。

　　对面的人有着他最讨厌的黑发绿眼，可偏偏让他忍不住的亲近。因为对方的做派姿态带有着强烈的斯莱特林味道？因为对方完全是他想象中长辈的模样？

　　如今，汤姆却根本不敢看向那漂亮的眸子。因为不敢接受对方失望厌恶的眼神，即使对方可能什么也不知道。

　　他不敢让自己的神色暴露在对方的眼中，就好像与他对视的是萨拉查·斯莱特林，会将他这个断绝斯莱特林的不肖子孙逐出门墙。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　看着垂着眼帘避开了自己的视线的汤姆，青年在心里叹了口气。

　　看那孩子惨白的脸色，躲闪的目光，青年只觉得有些心疼。

　　在收到惊吓的第二天，被迫一次次回忆恐怖的经历，要是一般的孩子估计这时已经承受不住了吧。可这个孩子依旧能够条理清晰的分析叙述，口齿清晰果断，思路流畅严谨，连他身边比他大的多的纯血贵族家的孩子都不能相比。

　　青年很清楚，因为这个孩子一直在做梦，这一年多的时间里，他并没有如何精细的按照纯血世家的教导方法来教育他。

　　可他与任何同年龄的纯血世家出来的继承人相比都毫不逊色。阿布拉克萨斯从出生起接受他的祝福与教导，布莱克们也经受了长时间的言传身教，可他们跟这个孩子相比都黯然失色。

　　面对危险时的冷静，果断大胆的判断，平时自然而然流露的自律与隐忍，这孩子的出色毋庸置疑。

　　在这个位面壁垒无比脆弱的时代，夜夜噩梦，往往代表了很多事。这些噩梦，本来就是出众者的特权，只有在平行空间里极为出众、或者甚至是位面之子的人才有可能获得这样的待遇。

　　而这世上，从来没有白吃的午餐，在梦境中可以预知到许多事的同时，也带来了巨大的隐患和危险。

　　这些梦境与其说是梦，不如说是将另一个平行空间的记忆直接移植到了这个位面的人的脑海中，过程可想而知的痛苦。

　　这种巨大的痛苦对于意志不坚的人或是没有辅助的人来说，很有可能会损伤他们的灵魂，巨量信息的冲击甚至可以将他们变成白痴，更不用说身体不适引发的一系列的外界反应。

　　同时，其他平行空间流入的记忆在本世界的世界意识看来就是一种可能会危害到本世界的病毒异物，因此接受这些记忆的人往往会受到周围人的加倍敌意，而这种来自世界意识的“排斥”命令，只有意志强大的人才能抵御住，而这种人却屈指可数。单单是这种几乎无解的来自周遭所有人的恶意会很轻易的毁了这些天之骄子，甚至致他们于死地。

　　然而，在付出了如此巨大的代价之后，得到的却只是不准确的未来。即使是平行空间，也并不都完全相同，对于这个时空壁垒已经脆弱到这个地步的位面来讲，他与其他位面的差距就更大了。

　　而这些似是而非的记忆会给天之骄子们带来极大的误导，而他们甚至不能将“未来”随意透露，一旦诉之于口就会立刻受到位面法则的惩罚，带来不可预知的危险。

　　可以说，对于这些天之骄子们，这些可能改写命运对世界造成危险的人来说，世界意识警惕到了何等地步。

　　对于出现了这种天之骄子的情况，世界意志也往往更加强大，它会尽全力将命运推到它应该在的轨道。

　　而这个孩子，这个在陌生世界里流动着一丝自己血脉的后裔，青年－－或者说是萨拉查斯莱特林，有着难以言说的怜惜和强烈的爱护。

　　他自己知道是怎么回事，每当面对这个孩子，他就像是看到了自己的孩子一样。

　　看到他在孤儿院，就忍不住会想自己的孩子会不会也如此受苦，看他狠厉又孤僻，就担心自己的孩子会不会也将如此痛苦孤独，看他偷偷哭泣，就像看到自己的孩子掩面流泪，看他脸红，就像看到了自己的孩子在别扭又渴望的向着自己撒娇，婴儿肥的脸颊上泛起薄薄的红晕……

　　而他这辈子，不会再有机会亲手拥抱自己的孩子，不会有机会听到他甜甜的呼唤“爸爸”，不会有机会带着他走向九又四分之三站台，看他挥着小手说再见。

　　他这辈子，都不会见到自己的孩子了。

　　所以他会为汤姆讲睡前故事，因为这就是他的儿子；他会亲吻他的面额，因为这就是他的儿子；他会将他抱在膝头逗他开怀，因为这就是他的儿子。

　　他会带他看遍世间风景，他会带他登上魔法巅峰，他会为他主持最宏大的婚礼，他会想看着他慢慢变老，从神采飞扬到垂垂老矣，因为这就是他的儿子。

　　他想要金钱，就把金山堆在他面前，他想要权利，就把王者的宝座拱手相让，他想要土地，就将世间的领土拱手相让，因为这就是他的儿子。

　　可是，他又不是他的儿子。

　　他有自己的父亲，不管是不是强大严格，他有自己的母亲，不管是不是温柔美丽。有一天，他也会厌烦了自己，有一天，他会回到自己父母的身边，有一天，他会充满怨恨的冲自己大吼为什么不直接把他送到自己身边。

　　可是，不想放弃啊。

　　将孩子送到孤儿院的父母不是好父母，他们不会有他富裕，不会有他强大，不会有他地位尊贵……反对的理由有无数，可反驳的理由只有一条：他们是他的亲生父母。

　　仅这一条就胜过千言万语。因为没有人比他更清楚、更明白一个孩子对亲身父母的渴求。

　　所以，不去查他的父母，也不曾在他面前稍稍提起，纵使这一天终会到来。

　　原谅我这小小的私心，即使终将失去，但这是属于“萨拉查”的最后一丝软弱。

　　忍不住伸手轻轻抚摸男孩儿的面颊，萨拉查心里忍不住的心疼。

　　明明刚刚还在为没有首先提问自己而委屈，现在却只恨不得自己从未出现。小孩儿皱起的眉头像是刺在他心里钢针。

　　平日里的言行举止，眼睛里的不屑轻鄙，下巴微抬的高傲自得，这些无不说明了他“曾经”呆在哪里，除了斯莱特林，不会有别的地方。

　　思考问题的攻击性，对待战争的敏感，说明他曾站在领导地位指挥甚至挑起战争。

　　一夜夜的咒骂呻吟，无不说明了他经历的过往，他显得多么不讨人喜欢、多么暴戾愤怒，就说明他有多么痛苦绝望、经历过多少悲伤失落。

　　而这无疑是危险的，不管对他，还是对斯莱特林。领导人尚且如此，跟随者又该怎样呢？

　　来到这个世界几十年，他已看的够多，那场不可避免的战争也不难猜出为什么爆发。所以，尽力教导他、改变他、认可他，为了他，为了斯莱特林，也为了至今依旧怀有私心的自己。

　　他想要他快乐，想要他平平安安，高视阔步的度过这一生。

　　而此刻躲闪的目光，无疑证实了他的想法。一个失败的斯莱特林的领导人，一个断送了巫师未来与自己野心的巫师，一个追悔莫及的人。

　　冲他安抚的笑笑，萨拉查温和的开口：

　　“非常好，汤姆。

　　你们说的都有某些程度的正确，我很高兴你们能抓到西敏寺这个地点，也能够大胆严谨的设想，但是这里有一个关键性问题，这也是我将要告诉你们的。

　　这个问题关于文化，也关于我们的历史，和你们的所见所闻。

　　如果你们认真的阅读过家史或者魔法史，那么你们一定不难发现与巫师”相伴“的似乎总有另一些人，他们号称拥有神明赐下的力量，遵从神的旨意，而与巫师们对抗了百年之久。

　　是的，这就是教廷。

　　可是，你们有没有想过，在千年以前，麻瓜愚昧贫穷，教廷的影响力并不太大的情况下，为什么面对教廷的追捕，无数巫师却依然惨死在火刑架上呢？

　　是的，我要告诉你们的是，这世界上并不只有巫师才拥有这些超凡的力量，也不是巫师才能凌然众人。而那些教廷的主教、骑士，也不是另一种形式的巫师。

　　他们的力量来自信仰，来自于遵循教义，来自于他们尊崇的那一位神明。他们不需要学习，一个毫无资质的麻瓜都可以成为拥有巨大力量的大主教。而他们宣称的神明也确实存在，但并非不可战胜。

　　神明赐给他们力量，生命，甚至可以起死回生，同时也从他们身上拿走注意维系神灵生命的东西。这些信徒与我们巫师最大的不同就是我们的力量来源于自身，而信徒来自他人。

　　同样，你们看到的麻瓜也拥有他们自己的力量，对于大部分没有超凡异变的人来说，这种力量叫科学。严格意义上，这种毫无力量的普通人才可以被称为‘麻瓜’。而少部分人，他们似乎生来就有一部分与众不同，或者力大无穷，或者具有超凡的智慧等等。这种力量让他们即使对上巫师或者教廷也毫不逊色，但他们的数量甚至还要少于巫师，也常常会被错认为巫师。

　　巫师与他们的最大区别在于，巫师可以通过魔咒调用自身魔力，可以熬制魔药，刻画炼金法阵等等。巫师们的力量来源自身也可以融于自然，而他们却只能调用自己的力量。

　　巫师、麻瓜、教廷都形成了自己的文明体系，各有各的发达。

　　当你们第一次阅读到魔法史相关内容时，你们可能会好奇，为什么巫师、教廷、麻瓜会争斗不休呢？

　　这就是文明之争。

　　就如一位母亲拥有四个儿子一样，每个儿子都为了多的母亲的宠爱和更好的条件而努力争斗，只是文明间的这种争斗非常残酷而已。

　　而母亲的宠爱，就是世界意志。世界意志其实某种意义上可以说是历史的洪流。当某些群体更能适应时代和环境时，或者该群体为世界的建立、维护和丰富做出了巨大贡献时，世界就会更加的”偏爱“他们，具体表现在做事情更容易成功，更容易获得帮助和认同，所谓的”犹如天助“。而被抛弃的、背离时代要求、有害于世界发展的另一部分则将渐渐消隐，即使具有极大的优势也不能免于惨痛的失败，甚至族群的消亡。

　　过去的一千年里，巫师曾经称霸一时，又很快衰落。在我们和教廷争夺着世界意志的之时，麻瓜悄然兴起，最终，无论巫师还是教廷都不得不退入附属的空间以求延续各自的文化。

　　但是教廷与麻瓜之间从来没有断绝过往来，只是他们将自己容易引起猜忌的一方面隐藏的很好而已。

　　现在，你们应该知道了麻瓜怎样抓到小巫师而实验室又为什么要开在西敏寺下方。

　　亡族灭种之争，大略而已。

　　只不过，我们要面对的是两个文明的联合。”

　　长时间的寂静。

　　一席话下来，在场的小巫师们都苍白了脸，没有人愿意相信，这样迫在眉睫的天灾人祸，沉沉的担子就压在自己的肩头，战争的气息如此清晰。

　　犹自不满足的，青年补充道：“在文明内部的团体也是一样。我想你们大概明白了为什么黑魔法一直渐渐衰落，即使掌握着黑魔法的斯莱特林占据了巫师界的权力阶层也不能阻止这样的倒退。”

　　“就像是这四个儿子也有着各自的儿女，这些孩子也会为自己的生存不断奋斗一样。

　　不被世界意志瞩目的一方总是会在即将成功的前一刻毁于一旦，无论做什么事总是有那么多巧合。即使终于有一个雄才大略的王者，那么就一定有一个更加强大的对手，坠落巅峰，以致渐渐消亡，不外如是。”

　　抿抿唇，汤姆有些不甘心的反问：“既然您这样告诉我们，是否意味着事情仍有转机？”

　　温柔的露出一个淡淡的笑容，青年回答道，“毫无疑问，正是如此。

　　世界意志转移期间往往会发生位面战争，而这是因为世界意志的巨大波动和改变，会造成位面壁垒的削弱。

　　在位面战争时期，世界意志混乱，没有确切的指向。在位面战争结束后，世界意志会重新选择位面之子。

　　这，就是巫师的机会，也是黑巫师的机会 。”

　　“那么，我们需要付出什么呢？”红眼睛的孩子问。

　　“鲜血和生命。

　　位面战争不是过家家，他是一个位面对另一个位面的侵略和扫荡，而我们，很不幸就处于弱势的那一方。

　　在诸多位面世界中，位面的强弱并非一成不变的，位面可以被侵略和占有，占有一个位面后（杀死或者驱逐被侵略位面上的世界意志所钟爱的族群的全部成员），该位面可以被渐渐同化，成为原有位面的附属位面。

　　比如，在千年之前，是魔法生物的时代。而后发生了一次位面战争。作为侵略和战胜方，魔法世界夺得了现在占有的土地－－一个附属于麻瓜世界但是又相对独立的世界。而作为贡献最大的一方，开启了巫师的时代（黑巫师为主），不久，黑巫师式微，世界意志转移向白巫师，或者说麻种巫师。

　　位面战争就是因为某一位面的位面壁垒薄弱后会很容易被击破，从而导致另一个位面与之短暂相连，强大位面的生物可以通过裂口肆意进入弱小位面中。

　　在位面战争期间，只要弱小位面的始终小于另一位面，那么位面裂口就会一直增大，直到两个位面实力均衡才会停止这种增大，并在弱小位面实力超过强大位面时，渐渐开始修复裂口。但只要裂口始终存在，强大位面的生物就可以进入弱小位面。

　　在座的各位都是具有独立思考能力的人了，我想你们很清楚这意味着什么。”

　　“旷日持久的战争。”女孩子笑的像是在哭。

　　“意味着我们不光要防备不同理念的巫师，也要防备其他文明，还要与其他位面的生物作战，流最多的血，出最大的力，只是为了自己的生存。”铂金小贵族紧紧攥着双手，声音里发着颤。

　　“为什么……凭什么……”黑头发的奥赖恩有些绝望的低喃。

　　“回去问问你们的父母吧，你们也该到了了解肩负更多东西的时候了。”青年如此结语。

　　“而我们别无选择。”斯莱特林的后裔做出了异常平静的回答。


	8. Chapter 8

　　结束了谈话，没有更深入的解释位面战争之类的沉重话题，相对的，又是一节历史课。不过这历史并非属于巫师，而是属于麻瓜。但经过了昨天一天的洗礼，他们并没有对此感到吃惊。

　　在两天前，对于马尔福和布莱克们来说，这简直不可想象。

　　尽管在家中他们已经不像他们的祖辈那样时刻被“麻瓜低贱”的理论熏陶，贵族圈中的暗流涌动也带来了一些似是而非的暗示，但长久以来的，植根于魔法界和纯血贵族心中的理念还是在他们心里留下了深刻的印痕。

　　诚然，他们对待麻瓜的看法相对于他们画像上的先人，已经有了极大的变化，这使得他们可以穿着还算得体的麻瓜的衣着，在麻瓜云集的西敏寺门口以麻瓜的方式参观，游赏。

　　但这并不代表他们就真正“平易近人”，说话的口吻，言谈的姿态，那一张张年轻稚气的面容上有着不加掩饰的优越和贵族式的蔑视鄙夷。即便因为身边有着一位大人物，他们有意思的不曾口出恶言，但这并不曾减少他们心中的一点不屑。

　　事实上，麻瓜的弱小和愚蠢几乎就像是常识一样牢牢的扎根在他们的脑海里，如果不加干涉，很快就会随着他们的年岁渐长而发芽长大，最后结出一颗傲慢自大的果实。

　　而昨天的一切对于他们无异于当头棒喝。

　　如果说上午的欣赏讲解让他们对于麻瓜增长了些了解，并没有使他们有什么太大的触动。如果让他们长时间来反映，那么他们就会很快像鸵鸟一样钻回那个陈旧观念的沙窝。

　　即便如此，之后在实验室里的松懈也说明了他们潜意识的看法。他们会赞叹，会为之感慨万千，但这只是高等生物对低等生物的居高临下的指点或者观赏罢了，与人类惊叹于蜜蜂筑巢的完美没有什么太大区别。

　　很快，现实就给了他们一个响亮的巴掌。

　　眼睁睁看着自己的同胞被自己视为猪猡一般的麻瓜解剖、折磨，而自己只能像一只瑟瑟发抖的老鼠，祈求着不被发现。

　　猎人与猎物的对调，眼前的血腥杀戮，将属于巫师骄傲彻底撕碎，让他们彻底明白他们视为下等的生物同样有着强大的实力、非凡的智慧，让他们懂得这世界上没有谁天生优于他人，高高在上的巫师也会跌落泥塘。

　　当他们在恐惧中逃出生天，当他们饥渴交加的回到家中，当他们冷汗淋漓的回忆过往，他们才会真正的正视这一切。

　　残忍吗？确实。

　　对于小巫师来说，这的确不应被他们承担。但只有在他们人生观，世界观还未形成的时候，就先烙印下尊重与平等的种子，才会避免以后可能给巫师界带来的危险。尽管烙印的时候，很烫、很疼，但他们的身份决定了他们必须承担这一切。

　　作为贵族，享受了家族的优容，巫师的尊崇，就同样要承担属于自己的责任和义务。

　　一夜之后，再跟他们讲解这一切的来源，即使他们现在不能完全理解，以后也会逐渐明白，但这一定会牢牢记在他们的脑海里，伴随着那灼痛的伤疤。

　　这些流传千年的秘辛，就是这样不被赋予纸上，而是靠着口口相传的方式流传，魔法契约注定了他们不能在未经允许的情况下以任何方式告知他人。

　　而后，他们有了更多的时间学习麻瓜，了解教廷。

　　他们像是在进行贵族学前教育一样，聆听音乐，欣赏画作，了解在一个个伟大杰作背后的大师或心酸或志得意满的过往。

　　他们解读历史，调查属于黑夜的秘密，他们观察经济，讨论文学，也涉足政治。

　　感谢魔法，让他们能够轻易来往于各国之间，瞻仰雅典神庙，也赞叹埃菲尔铁塔。感谢魔法，他们能够轻易还原史料，行走于历史的长廊，沉浸在人类历史上的光辉灿烂，也感叹于背后的血腥泥泞。

　　实验室里的一切教会他们谨慎，时间逐渐洗掉了一开始的畏之如狼虎和轻之如蝼蚁，审慎和尊重渲染成为了主色调。

　　不在人云亦云，不再随波逐流，斯莱特林的审时度势不在成了欺软怕硬的代名词，他们渐渐学会用自己的脑子思考，明白了自己的坚持。

　　同时，长时间的合作与交流让他们变得默契、团结，不是主人和仆人的敬畏，而是平等的交友。加深的了解让他们彼此信任，共同的战斗让他们彼此倚靠。

　　是的，战斗。

　　并非是如同巫师一般战斗，而是学着像麻瓜一样战斗。

　　在一次调研任务中，他们需要进行为期３个月的对两个交战国的分析。最后，他们一致决定参加这场战斗，以一种最直接的方式来直面战争，感受人类之间的自相残杀。

　　结果是如此令人震撼，以至于他们回到和平安稳的伦敦，面对干净的白纸时竟然不知如何落笔。

　　不是不知道写什么，而是心中有千言万语，不知该如何论断。

　　感谢梅林，一时的谨慎让他们没有贸然喝下增龄剂报名参军，仅仅是战地记者和随行军医的身份就让他们吃够了苦头。

　　在镜头下他们看到了战争的残酷，人们脸上的痛苦绝望与麻木不仁，看到一个个鲜活的生命、灿烂的笑脸染上鲜血，看到文明的足迹被尸体与炮弹掩埋。

　　一开始他们还会为在战争中死亡人数而惊叹，但很快，真实的形象取代了纸面无情的数字。即使知道这些是麻瓜，他们也无法就这样无动于衷的看到一个个生命的消逝。

　　但柳克丽霞第一次在一个士兵救治无效后痛哭出声时，她哆哆嗦嗦的拿出了魔药，想要喂他喝下，但失去生命的人已经无法吞咽。

　　泪水一滴滴打落在犹存稚气的脸庞，却再也引不起一丝这张脸上惯有的笑容。

　　柳克丽霞终于忍不住的大哭起来，“为什么！为什么！”

　　她不知道该问谁，也不知道要问什么，她只能无助的哭泣。

　　在家族中，她曾经无比轻蔑，在实验室中，她曾经满含仇恨，可现在，她却愿意为他哭泣，为了一个几面之缘的麻瓜洒下属于纯血贵族的泪水。

　　少年们沉默着，不知道该说什么，不知道要回答什么不知道该怎样安慰这个绝望的女人。

　　他们都见过这个死去的人，这个士兵甚至只能说是个大男孩。偷偷拿出还剩下半个烟头的香烟来讨好，请求他为她照一张好看的相，他们都记得这样灿烂又腼腆的笑脸，记得他不好意思的挠头，磕磕巴巴的说着不熟练的英语……

　　这一场战争让他们无法再简单的界定麻瓜与巫师－－除了掌控力量的不同，他们似乎没有什么不同。

　　麻瓜也会悲伤，也会欢笑，也会发出震耳欲聋之音，巫师也会犯错，也会迷茫，也会懦弱无能。

　　他们没有什么不同，他们又大有不同。

　　他们终于清清楚楚的意识到他们来自同一个世界，也明明白白的知道他们属于不同的文明。

　　他们终于彻彻底底的明白了。

　　一年之后，他们彼此道别，回到各自家中，剩下的三个孩子也即将走向霍格沃茨。

　　这时他们才恍然，原来自己还只是一个应该肆意玩闹的孩童。当他们走上火车，就立刻感觉到了自己与其他学院学生的格格不入，这份疏离源于自己的成熟，也源于自己的力量。

　　不意外的看到自己学院同学的优秀与早熟，他们相视一笑，在彼此的对视中明了了自己的坚持。

　　他们早已今非昔比，却也绝不后悔 。

　　正因为知道，此刻挥洒的汗水，就是为了有朝一日不会绝望的哭号，此刻酸痛的手臂，就是为了有朝一日不会让自己的泪水滴落家人的脸庞，此刻的离群索居，就是为了有朝一日不会将千年传承的家徽被尘土掩埋。

　　所以奋斗不休，所以永远优秀。

　　付出了才可能收获，斯莱特林值得最好的。


	9. Chapter 9

　　时光飞一样的流逝，１１岁的汤姆里德尔静静的趴在床上看着养父为他收拾行装。

　　这是前世汤姆里德尔所没有的，也是曾经的汤姆里德尔梦寐以求的，而此刻，他就这么安然的、平静的享用了它。

　　这一次，不会再有一个白胡子老头带着警惕与敌意用烈火恐吓他了，就算那个人依然存在于霍格沃茨，他也不会如此畏惧了。

　　不自觉的露出一个笑容，汤姆里德尔放任了自己的思绪。

　　其实他已经很久没有想起过梦里的一切了，有时想起，他甚至可以心平气和的分析、解剖它。

　　他也不会迷信这些记忆会有多么准确，跟布莱克和马尔福们相处的一年里，他对他们的理解就已经完全颠覆了在梦里的印象。而且，他们现在是朋友了，他也不会再想是梦里那样对待他们了。

　　是的，朋友，一个黑魔王从来不曾拥有过的东西。

　　他曾经认为这世界上不存在什么真正的友谊。在斯莱特林里，满是尔虞我诈，利益交换；在格兰芬多里，友谊的长度不会超过三分钟，而拉文克劳和赫里帕奇，黑魔王从未正视过这两个学院。

　　但经过一年多的合作和努力，以及战场上的生死相依，渐渐建立起的默契让他们彼此相知，而汤姆的能力也绝不逊色甚至犹有超出。斯莱特林尊重实力，而在尊重和友善的前提下，经过彼此的不断试探，终于渐渐结成了牢固的友谊。

　　这真是一种奇妙的感受，能够对自己之外的其他人托付生死，同时也会毫不留情的坑上对方一把，斯莱特林的友谊总是这么奇特又坚实。毫无疑问，“斯莱特林的友谊一旦付出，终身有效。”

　　同时，他也很清楚，是什么让他得到了这一切。

　　是眼前这个人，是他的父亲。

　　扭捏了这么久，他还是没能坦然的喊出一声“爸爸”，尽管他知道对方对此期待已久。几乎每次分别后的见面，对方都会一脸期待的告诉他：“亲爱的小汤姆，其实直接叫‘爸爸’也是个不错的选择。”，睁圆了一双墨绿的眸子，讨好又渴求的看着他，总是让他想起小狗讨食的样子，后面的尾巴摇啊摇的。

　　他的回答当然是一个完美的假笑，然后看他没精打采的耷拉下耳朵、垂下尾巴－－如果他真的有的话。

　　即便有时他的这位父亲实在是有些让他哭笑不得的特质－－这让他终于理解了为什么伟大的萨拉查斯莱特林会和格兰芬多交上朋友－－也丝毫不妨碍他成为了远超汤姆想象的、最好的父亲。

　　在与朋友分别后的３年里，他们的足迹遍布了大江南北。

　　他们去看过巍峨的雪山，也曾到过辽阔的草原，险峻的峡谷留下过他们的足迹，广袤的海洋也曾出现过他们的身影。

　　你简直无法想象那会是多么美好又幸福的事。

　　他们在草原上赛马，少年不服输的声音在天边久久的回荡，最后在篝火旁一字一句的学习魔法理论，草原上空的星子像是海洋，让少年魔王也停滞了呼吸。

　　他们在雪山上跋涉，小心翼翼的接取山顶最纯洁的流水，最后在山脚下的木屋里看录影带，男孩儿被笑得打跌的青年抱着滚来滚去，从窗外透过的皎洁月色瞧见了他脸上无奈的笑容。

　　他们在森林里穿行，汤姆和青年自由的和蛇群交谈嬉戏，最后在狼窝里汤姆不得不把原先立志于教导他感受自然的青年拖出去，而不是一脸幸福的抱着毛绒绒的狼崽子不撒手，丛林的溪水嬉笑着从青年光ｙ裸的脚边流过

　　……好吧，毕竟伟大的汤姆里德尔早就看出来自己的养父是个无可救药的绒毛控和幼崽癖了，所以他毫不意外自己已经有了很多将来还会有更多的毛绒绒的衣服，那么现在青年正在努力往他行李里塞一个巨大的毛绒绒犬型布偶也是情有可原的了……

　　等等，什么？巨大的毛绒绒犬型布偶？

　　这、绝、对、不、行！

　　猛然反应过来的汤姆黑着脸直起了身子，看到自己的行为被觉察，青年也只有叹着气放弃了这个选择。

　　“多可爱啊，你不喜欢吗？小汤姆？”

　　“需要我提醒您吗？我尊敬的父亲？你卑微的孩子是十一岁不是一岁，也并不是娇滴滴的小姑娘！”

　　“可是……”青年无辜的眨眨眼，想说自己也很喜欢这样子毛绒绒的幼犬，虽然只是一个玩具，但他的养子铁青着脸说道：“ＮＯ！”

　　“亲爱的小汤姆，如果你直接叫‘爸爸’……”

　　“ＮＯ！”

　　“哦，爸爸的小汤姆，你真是太无情无义无理取闹了……”

　　“……你不要再看那些奇怪的小说了，父亲。”

　　“爸爸的心都被你伤透了……”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　所幸家里的一切都是齐全的，并不需要直接购买，所以收拾好行李后似乎就显得无事可做了。

　　但青年显然不这么认为，他一脸严肃的对汤姆说：“不，汤姆，开学前的对角巷之旅是每个在霍格沃茨上学的孩子都必须要经历一项神圣不可侵犯的程序，爸爸为此已经攒好钱了，一定不会让你失望的！”语气斩钉截铁，忽略里面的期盼之情的话，还真有几分可信度。

　　所以说到底哪里神圣不可侵犯啊！

　　就为了这个攒钱你的人生难道就没有更高层次的追求了吗吗吗？

　　那一脸渴望是怎么回事啊？

　　要去对角巷买东西的是我吧你这么兴奋做毛啊？

　　我们真的还需要买什么东西吗？啊？

　　在心里疯狂吐槽着，汤姆面无表情的转身去拿单子。

　　说实话，再次收到霍格沃茨的来信时汤姆不是不激动，不是不怀念的，还有一丝即将远行的难过，可是当他看到了比他更兴奋的一脸蠢爹状的青年时，心里的各种复杂情绪都变成了浮云，话说要上学的是我吧，你为啥这么激动啊……

　　看着对方打了鸡血一样眼睛发亮的团团转，坚持亲手打点衣服收拾行李，连上车那天要带的饭盒都做了一大堆，汤姆虽然有点感慨，毕竟他“以前”都只能看着别人的盒饭眼馋，但是面对如此激动兴奋的父亲还是很有扶额的冲动。尤其当他知道对方甚至买了一个相机打算等他上车时合影留念时，那点柳絮一样的哀愁全都变成囧然。

　　叹了口气，抓起单子，汤姆面对撒娇打滚的父亲坚决拒绝了被抱着去买东西的要求，最后还是在对方的无声恳求下败退下来，任由对方高高兴兴的牵着他的手去购物－－不过说不定对方本来就是这个目的……

　　强忍下叹气的欲望，汤姆突然觉得心好累：到底养儿子的是哪个啊……

　　经过破釜酒吧，走在熙熙攘攘的街道上，青年笑的越发迷人了，以至于吸引了一大批前来买东西的老中青女性乃至男性。被紧紧牵着手的汤姆不知怎的，突然有种骄傲的感觉，一瞬间明白了铂金王子的感受。

　　当然，这样在大庭广众下与自己的父亲手拉着手还是很挑战少年黑魔王的羞耻心的，但他并没有因此而急于甩脱，他也知道自己的父亲为什么笑得这样开心，这正是因为他们被众人围观着，被众人确认了的父子关系。

　　一直以来，养父并没有给他改姓，而今天那种隐藏在内心的不安就随着青年的举动消失了，奇异的，他觉得青年可能也是这么想的……

　　涨红了脸，汤姆紧紧攥住了青年的大手，心里一片滚烫。

　　时间流淌的飞快，好像转眼间他们就离开了对角巷来到了九又四分之三站台。

　　刚刚还在心里嘲笑青年的傻笑，现在就只能看着青年怅然若失甚至有些失魂落魄的模样了。

　　他想要出言安慰自己的傻爸爸，却发现自己心里也涌起了一股股陌生的情绪。

　　这种情绪在“曾经”的几十年生命里从未出现过，它让他的手似乎粘在了那双大手上，怎么也拔不下来，它让他声音发抖鼻头发酸，他让他的双脚灌满了铅水。

　　想想霍格沃茨，你有多么怀念他……一个声音在心里小声说。

　　但很快，另一个声音冒出来：得了吧，你根本不想走，你已经在霍格沃茨度过了七年，而你在他身边只有五年……

　　而他身边的男人此时却已经挂上了温柔的笑意，目光里的不舍几乎要烫伤他的眼睛。

　　青年蹲下身子不断的嘱咐起来，恨不得有千言万语要倾诉，但很快，列车就要开动了。汤姆小跑上车，一边不断答应着青年的嘱托，但实际上，他到底嘱咐了什么估计两个人都没太听清。

　　坐在车上，汤姆有些莫名的难受，低落的心情一直伴随着他乘坐小船，吃完晚餐，最后在学长的带领下回到寝室。

　　礼堂的星空不再引起他的注意，晚餐似乎也没有回忆中那么美好，分院当然是理所当然的斯莱特林。

　　有气无力的回应了朋友，汤姆尽量使自己平静的走回寝室。

　　很快他们就行走在地窖的过道里了，当石墙分开，展露出背后公共休息室的景色时，汤姆惊呆了。

　　无论何时来欣赏，斯莱特林的公共休息室都是那么华美动人，但当看清了壁炉边上的一个冲他们微微笑着的人影时，汤姆只觉得心里天雷滚滚，千言万语汇成一句话：

　　卧槽！你怎么在这！


End file.
